Welcome Home
by firstbreathofsnow
Summary: Vampire AU/"You are not him. But I fell in love with you anyway. You are different. You are not in the hospital, dying, from cancer. You are a healthy twenty-one year old human. I can not love you based only if you looked like him. You maybe look like him, but I have fallen in love with you as yourself. I have watched over you ever since I found you that day in the grocery store."


It was mid-December when I first encountered the man. It was a snowy day and I had been shopping for groceries when I saw him. He was beautiful and stared at the bags of coffee beans in child-like wonder. He had hair gifted from the moon and eyes that shone like amethysts. After a few moments of curiosity, I dismissed it and continued my round around the grocery store, occasionally putting things in my rolling cart. However, when I realized I forgot the green tea, I rushed to the isle that I had been in when I first got there. To my surprise, the beautiful man was still staring at the many coffee beans.

"E-Excuse me sir. I noticed that you had been looking at the bags for a while. Do you need help?"

His purple eyes focused on me and I thought I saw them flash magenta in the light. He frowned and pointed at the many arrangement of bags as if they were evil. "I like coffee. My cook usually buys my groceries for me, however, he had to leave for business and I ran out of beans. This is my first time coming to a grocery store on my own and I am not familiar with what bag my beans came in. Which bag would you recommend?"

I noticed that I could only stare at one part of his face for a couple seconds before having to shift my focus elsewhere. "I-It depends on what taste you have. That t-top bag there is a bit fruity and the bag on the third row is a bit more b-bitter." I shifted my legs back and forth from his intense stare. He stared at me for what seemed like forever before grabbing the bag on the third row.

"I am Usami Akihiko. It is my utmost pleasure to meet you." He shifted the bag of beans in one arm and offered out the other to me in a hand shake. I put my small hand in his and gasped at the coldness that brought goosebumps up my arm. I looked up at him and focused in on the sharp canines that showed with his smile.

"T-The pleasure is m-mine Usagi-san." My blood froze at the slip and unintended disrespect. I ripped my hand from his and bowed at the waist. "I-I am sorry I meant Usami-san." I heard a deep chuckle that sent chills down my throat and felt a heavy hand rest on my head.

"It is quite alright. I don't mind. In fact, I think I insist you call me that _Misaki."_

He walked past me with his single bag of coffee beans and that was when I noticed.

 _I never gave him my name._

* * *

It had been almost 3 years and 8 months since I had last seen him. However, I always thought of him and wondered how he knew my name. I often day-dreamed about bumping into him again and perhaps, he'd even tell me about whether he had liked the coffee or not.

That sounded weird, does it not? I told myself many times that I had an unhealthy obsession with the pale god-like man. However, my mind always ran back to him. I knew there was negative chance that he thought anything of me beyond that encounter. Perhaps, he was a friend of Nii-san and that was how he knew my name. Or he was a student at the same university as me. It was possible, the college I attended accepts older students as well. Either way, I told myself, He won't think anything of me after that day no matter how much I thought of him.

I was walking on my way home from dinner with Nii-san on my birthday when I was pulled into an ally. It had happened so quick that I could not clearly see who had assaulted me until my body was thrown against the adjacent brick wall. It was a man with short brunette hair that framed the glasses on his face. "So.. the scum was right, you're back. No matter, I can fix this quickly." I heard the man scoff before he wrapped a hand around my throat. "It was nice seeing you again _Misaki_ , however, I can't let you ruin my brother once again. You are too weak to be around those like us."

Before I could plead for my life, his hand plunged through my abdomen and I felt blood rush up my throat. I tried to draw another breath but could not as blood kept filling my throat until it came out of my mouth in a slow steady stream. "W-Why?" Blood spilled out of my mouth and down my chin. Before he could answer, a fast flash ripped him away from my body. Taking my support and the arm out of my abdominal cavity. I fell a bloody and messy heap on the cold concrete.

"I have already told you brother, stay away from him."

After hearing that voice, I felt myself relax. Almost as if I could die happily because I could hear him one last time. I could tell that was him. _Usagi-san._ His voice was like rich wine and melted dark chocolate, it wasn't hard to distinguish. I tried to focus my vision to get a glimpse of him before I go. I knew then that I wouldn't make it. I could barely breath and my body was too heavy and cold. After a few failed attempts, I finally focused my vision enough to look at him clearly.

He wore a black turtle neck with gray slacks and despite being cold before, I felt warm with the thoughts of him. Why was I like this? I had only met him once before this and we only spoke about coffee. Why was I so fixated on this man even on my death bed? Why does this presence calm me down even as I choke on my own blood?

Why?

.

Why?

.

.

.

.

 _Why?_

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around trying to figure out where I was, only to find myself in my bed room. That couldn't have been a dream. I refuse to believe it. He was there. He came back for me. I know it. But that wasn't what my body and environment was telling me. I was in my favorite pajamas with no hole in my abdomen. This realization made me feel cold.

I laid back down and curled up to save body heat. After a few minutes of laying silently, I felt tears welt up in my eyes. Why did my heart hurt so much? Why did it feel so cold without him here? I had been fine for the past three years. Why after this _dream_ did my whole existence suddenly start hurting? I wanted to be near him. I wanted Usagi-san. I want to be greedy and have him here, all for myself. But again, the same question that I had been asking for years bubbled in my throat much like the warm blood that bubbled up in my dream.

Why?

.

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

Why?

I fell back asleep to this constant question.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around my abdomen to brace myself against the December cold. I had just left the hospital with more disappointing news. It had been two months since I had that dream with the mysterious brunette man, yet in real time, I could still feel pain radiating from my stomach. The pain was overbearing and reluctantly, I set up an appointment with a local physician after classes.

After a long wait, I was disappointed with the knowledge I came out with. The physician could not find any source of pain radiating from any point of my body. He explained that often because of plexuses, groups of nerves that work together, when one nerve is affected the other branching nerves can omit pain in other places that are not relative to the direct source of pain. He called this referred pain. However, this was not what caused my pain. In summary, I had no physical tears or wounds or damaged plexuses that would be suitable for a diagnosis.

After my long consultation with the physician, the physician gave his apologies and recommended my going see a neurologist to see if my pain was caused by a brain pathway disfunction. Perhaps, my brain was sending the wrong signals to my nerves. That was his reasoning for sending me to see a neurologist today. However, after many MRIs', the doctor concluded that there was nothing to show for my 'pain'. My MRI showed no sign of pain signals what so ever. In essence, I was either making up this pain or wishing it was there.

Perhaps I did wish it was there, that would mean that he came for me...right?

 _Subconsciously, Misaki raised a hand up to his abdomen and thought of the smooth baritone of his obsession._

* * *

It was March now. The spring rains were coming in and the weather was warming, making for possibly the worst combination. However, I reveled in the calming rain. Sometimes I sat outside my porch and let myself get drenched in it. Some people thought that I was depressed or had a mental problem because of how I acted in school and around my building-mates. But in truth, I had long ago lost feeling of life and excitement so the rain was a gentle reminder that I was living and able to feel.

I sat myself outside my porch and immediately I felt the cold drizzle weigh down on my hair and glue my clothing to my skin. I absentmindedly grazed the raised skin on my wrists from my earlier cuts a few weeks back. Cutting was one of my escapes, after my stomach suddenly stopped hurting, I felt empty, tired, and numb. I wanted to feel alive and pain and the biting cold were a good focus. I don't want to die, do not misunderstand me. I just... want to feel something other than the constant nothingness and loneliness.

* * *

I watched from the cape of darkness in the ally across as Misaki rubbed his wrist with content. He was hurting, I knew. However, it was yet the time to go to him. He was not ready to accept all of me. I had wanted to take him on his twenty-first birthday, however, my ignorant brother felt he had to interfere and attempt on his life. That incident postponed my plans and I had to wait to claim him again. I refuse to lose him to mortal weakness yet again. He is mine, no longer will he have death on his heels as all mortals do. He will be by my side for all eternity until the gods see fit the strike us both down. I am anything but impatient. So I will wait, until then, I will watch my beloved from the shadows and strike when the time is right.

* * *

I walked off the stage and back to my assigned seat with my black and gold diploma cover. I had finished my requirements early, according to the university, and was allowed to graduate in the spring of my twenty-first year. I had a major in Business and Humanistic studies, I also minored in English. Despite just graduating from one of the best colleges in Japan and having multiple disciplines of education, I felt empty.

Perhaps it was because I had no friends, that was what my Nii-san always said when he noticed that I do absolutely nothing other than study, which may or may not contribute to my loneliness and anti-social habits. "Congratulations Misaki! I am so proud of you!" My Nii-san yelled as I walked over to them after the ceremony ended. I only nodded in thanks and let out a yawn. "Nii-san I am tired." I rubbed my eyes lazily and blinked owlishly. "Maa Misaki, you just graduated. This calls for celebration-" Nii-san was cut off by his wife. "Ah honey, how about we let Misaki rest for the afternoon and meet him for dinner? Would that be acceptable?" I looked at her and then at Nii-san before nodding and gave each a light hug. "What time should I be over Manami-san? Ah. Nevermind, will you just please send me the details when the time comes?" I verified nods from both of them before walking towards my apartment.

* * *

"Misaki I hope you don't mind but I invited one of my close friends to celebrate with us tonight. I met him when you were a freshman in college and we clicked just like that! His name is Usami Akihiko."

I noticed for the first time in almost four years, I felt something other than the bitter loneliness and complete nothingness. I felt excitement. Could it really be him? My heart beat faster as I walked slowly over to the dinner table. What would I say? Would he remember me?

"Ah, Usagi this is-"

My mind immediately halted. Jealousy rushed through my veins and the room suddenly felt smaller and hotter. _Stupid Misaki. You're nothing to him yet you place yourself in such a position._ _Of course you aren't the only one calling him Usagi. Maybe that is a common nickname for him._ "Nii-san I d-dont feel well. May we post pone this for another time? Go on with dinner without me." I moved backward slowly to escape the suffocating room. "Ah Misaki, are you alright? I don't mind postponing if you really feel unwell. Do you need me to go get some medication? I'm sure Manami won't mind you spending the night here."

I shook my head and continued towards the door. I knew I was being absolutely rude but I couldn't deal with the burning in my veins and the bitterness in my mouth. However, before I could reach the door, a deep voice drained the heat in my blood and replaced it with cold clarity. _His voice._ "Takahiro, you just stopped in the middle of your introduction. Where is your kid brother?" I reluctantly turned around and bowed at my waist in an apologetic manner. "M-my a-apologies. I d-don't feel well so I am taking m-my leave. P-pleased to meet you." I spit out quickly before leaving.

* * *

I ran. I ran so much that I couldn't think of anything but the pain in my sides and the burning in my lungs. I liked it like this. I liked not being able to think about the man that I had been obsessing over for four years with no reason. I helped him with coffee. That was it, yet, my mind couldn't rid him from my thoughts and my body felt so familiar with his. Why?

I stopped running to take a long breath. My lungs worked fast, trying to make up for the lack of oxygen and the rush of blood. "I was hoping that you would remember me before this day _Misaki_." I looked up to see a calm and collected Usagi-san. "H-how d-did y-you get here so q-quick?" His eyes narrowed to slits of purple. " _Misaki_ , do you remember me?" I scoffed in my head.

"I helped you with coffee that one December morning."

He chuckled and raised his hand to rest on my head before he frowned.

"No. I mean, do you remember me?" I looked up into his eyes confused on what he meant. That was when his eyes flashed magenta and his sharp canines elongated right in front of me.

"W-what? H-how?"

" _Misaki. Sleep and Remember._ "

Everything went **black**.

* * *

 _"Ah! U-Usagi.. your hands are cold."_

 _"Then melt them with your heat."_

 _Why did my body feel so hot? Why was I dreaming of Usagi touching me? Holding me? Feeling me? Why did my blood boil beneath the surface of my skin? My thoughts were_ interrupted _when I felt dream Usagi lean against my neck. I felt him lick the soft skin of the base of my neck, followed by feeling a sharp pierce and euphoria._

 _I could only lay in his arms, much like pudding, I was pliable and calm from what just took place in my dream. Surprisingly, I had no questions as to what he was doing. I felt no fear or panic. Like I had always thought, my mind and body just knew his and I trusted him. My blood went cold, however, when Usagi pulled away. "N-no come b-back." I whimpered trying to convince him to stay with me. He was my warmth despite his chilling touch. I just wanted him._

 _"You must wake up now Misaki. We have much to discuss."_

And I woke into an unfamiliar room, surrounded by teddy bears, and sitting next to me was the man in my dreams. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt shame in my obvious obsession over him, which was only getting worse. Now I was sexualizing him in my dreams. "I-I am fine." I could almost feel him staring at my laying figure.

"What did you dream about?" I looked at him embarrassed.

"N-Nothing.."

I watched as his eyes narrowed into florescent slits of magenta. "You always were a terrible liar. Tell me.. _Misaki_."

The way he whispered my name was nothing short of seduction and I felt myself speak before thinking.

"I dreamt of warmth and heat. Of you...us."

After a few minutes of him watching me in silence, he gave me an answer that confused me more. "What you felt was real."

"Do you mean-"

"-We met even before the incident at the grocery store. We first met when you were twenty 200 years ago. I was your doctor. You came in with signs of shortness of breath and rapid weight loss. I diagnosed you with cancer. Reoccuring. With the medicinal technology at that time, we couldn't treat you well enough to give you two years. But we fell in love despite the short time you had, and I lost you after a 14 months of having you. I have lived so long without you."

This explains everything. My obsession. My familiarity with him. My sense of _home_.

"You found me. You did good." I watched him. I watched the way he took in breath and the way he exhaled with all his being. I watched as he became glossy eyed as he looked at me and suddenly, the years of suffering unknowingly without him didn't matter.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

* * *

I watched as he slept curled next to me as if we had done this exact thing many times before. Perhaps we had, in my past life. But I couldn't help but wonder, was I simply a replacement for the me in the past life? We couldn't possibly be the same person for we had different lives. He loves the other me. Not _me me_.

I looked at him breathing softly beside me, fast asleep, unaware of my internal thoughts. Could I stay like this always? Could I live forever wondering if he loved me or him? I let out a sigh and pulled my legs from his and up against my chest. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why did I let myself be affected this much? How could I love someone who I have only met once in this life? This is absurd.

"What is troubling you?" I flinched from the unexpected question.

"Did I wake you? I apologize." I glanced over and looked at his fluffed up hair and gleaming purple eyes.

"Answer the question Misaki."

"It is nothing.."

I felt him sigh before I was pulled into a broad chest. "I will say it a million times again if I must. You are of no burden to me so lay down your problems for me. Do not suffer alone." I noticed his eyes held so much worry and before I could go to ask why he felt so worried for me, I was maneuvered into a laying position with his lips connected with mine in heated accompaniment. _"Misaki."_

His voice made shivers go down from the tips of my hair to my toes. I found myself getting angry. His voice... His eyes... all seemed to see the deepest parts of my heart without trying. I felt his large cold hands wander under my shirt and let out a whimper. His cold hands were cold yet they brought dancing flames on my skin where ever they went.

I looked up at him with hooded eyes and felt a fire ignite in the blood of my veins. "I don't want to be a replacement." I whispered, letting tears well up in my eyes and down the side of my face. "I am not the Misaki you knew. I am someone else. How can you l-love me?" I lifted my hands from their stationary position on the bed and covered my face to hide from his shocked stare. I heard him let out a deep chuckle.

"Mahh. That is true. You are not him. But I fell in love with _you_. You are different. You are not in the hospital, dying, from cancer. You are a healthy twenty-one year old human. I can not love you based on if you looked like him. You maybe look like him, but I have fallen in love with you as yourself. I have watched over you ever since I found you that day in the grocery store. I know everything about you... _Misaki_."

I felt him raise my wrist up to look at all of my scars. The disappointed look on his face hurt me more than those cuts ever could. "None of this. No more. Turn all of this energy into love for me. Love me ten, no twenty, times more than you do now. So much so that you can not bare to be away for me for even a second. I am greedy for my Misaki. I won't let you leave me. Stay with me Misaki... _forever_."

I felt like my chest had filled up to the limit. I couldn't breathe. "H-how..? You obviously aren't human if you have waited this long for me. However, I am human. I will die in eighty years." I felt the hands on my hips tighten so much that they could have bruised.

"Never again..." I heard him whisper before he pulled back to sit on his knees. "Would you stay with me forever Misaki? I am a jealous lover. There can only be me. Don't look at anyone besides me _Misaki_.." I felt tears well up in my eyes again, not out of sadness, but love.

 _"Yes._ Make it so we won't have to live away from each other for even a minute. _"_

I watched as his eyes began to glow a florescent magenta and his, already sharp, canine teeth lengthened to a pointed tip that peeked atop of his bottom lip.

"Do you fear me Misaki?"

"I-I l-love you."

I watched as his eyes widen before turning to an upside down 'U' as he smiled and leaned down to hug me.

"W-what are you?"

"I am what most cultures refer to as a _vampire_." I heard him whisper into the nape of my exposed neck.

"S-So you must drink blood to survive?"

He pulled away from me once again to sit on his knees and I felt cold without him.

"Once or twice a month. Though..for the past 200 or so years I have been drinking animal blood. The thought of drinking blood aside from yours, sickens me."

"I have seen you during the day.."

"Myth. The reason humans have concluded that we can not go into sunlight is because we do not show our true form during the day. No reasonable blood sucker would go to find prey, whether animal or human, in the day light."

Forever with him...

"W-will you t-turn me? Will i-it hurt?"

"Only if you want to stay with me, do you want me forever? Everyone you know will die around you while you stay the same. You will have to move often."

I looked at him as if he was channeling his pain to me. This was his way of telling me his pain and his loneliness.

"I have you...don't I?"

"Misaki... _Aishiteru_."

* * *

His hands were everywhere. I couldn't find a part of my body that was untouched by him. Everywhere he touched, fires ignited on the surface of my skin despite his cold touch. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes to look into his and flinched from the slight sting as he entered me in a place that no on else had entered before. His hands intertwined with mine and I felt my back arch as he lifted his hips to thrust back into my core.

I let out sounds that would never be heard by another. I let out such shameful sounds. I brought my hand up to my mouth to stifle my sounds but Usagi wrapped my hand in his before resting my palm on his chest. I heard his heart give such beautiful beats that it resonated in my body. "Am I not yours forever? Let me hear your most private sounds. Only me.."

"B-baka.." I whispered before taking my hand away from his chest and brought both of my hands up and wrapped my hands around his neck. "S-Shameless."

His breath stuttered against my neck but his thrusts only strengthened in their speed and force. "You chose me."

I felt him kiss up and down the column of my neck and I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his hips. I wanted him _deeper_. _Closer_. I wanted _all_ of him. "I am happy."

A pressure built up at the bottom of my abdomen from the continuous pleasure brought by his being. I was now the one who was shameless as I was making shameful sounds so close to his ears for him all to hear. "Forever?" He whispered in my ear. I tried to halt my embarrassing sounds but I could not.

"A-a-h Y-ah Ye- ah! YES!"

I screamed my release and felt his canines bite into the base of my neck. I don't remember what happened afterwards, just that I closed my eyes from the absolute pleasure that came from his being.

* * *

I held my love as he passed out from our love making. I licked the remaining blood at the corner of my mouth and close my eyes once again. It had been around two-hundred years since I had last had human blood. Animal blood was like hot whiskey that sat in the bottom of your stomach. I had to admit that animal blood was an acquired taste much like coffee. Human blood, however, was like a rich and flavorful wine that had been seasoned for hundreds of years.

Misaki's blood. His blood was like hot cocoa on a cold day. The taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him, it all brought comfort to my pitiful existence. That is right...My existence is meaningless and pitiful without him by my side. Yet I waited. I waited for my love to come back to me, and he did. Two hundred years later, he was reborn and I found him.

I knew it was him. No other human could make my blood boil like his did. No other human could get my heart beating so quickly in my chest. He wasn't the same, yet I found myself falling in love with his kind nature and I watched him. I watched him suffer without me, and that brought warmth in my chest. He wanted only me.

"A-h h-hurts."

He awoke from his sleep and I knew what had happened, he changed. The glowing of his eyes was proof of his change. "Hello my love." I caressed his face and watched as he stared at my wrist with child-like fascination, probably hearing the blood flowing in my veins with his new acute hearing. I chuckled at his new-found curiosity. His baby-like fangs barely protruded from his top lip. His throat must be hurting. Changing took a lot of energy and every new-born needed their first feeding immediately after awakening.

"I-I feel like..."

"Go ahead, Misaki." I encouraged him by bringing my wrist to his mouth. He watched my face with so much dedication that I felt my heart swell. His baby fangs bit into my wrist and I waited for him to pierce the skin. However, after a few attempts of him bringing his fangs down on my wrist and feeling no skin breaking, I concluded that he had petite fangs which were meant for animal blood. Vampires who were born with shorter fangs could only feed off of animals because it would take more work and time feeding from a human with such short fangs. It would increase chances of being caught. I refused to let him drink such quality blood. I chuckled once again, even after changing he was still so adorable.

"That is right, Misaki. Depend only on me." I brought my wrist, now soaked in his saliva and had many teeth indentions, to my mouth and bit down into the soft flesh of my wrist. Sucking up the blood from my wrist and holding it in my mouth. I used my other hand to bring his lips to mine and fed him my blood. He moaned into my mouth and brought his hands around my neck. This was home. _He_ was home.

" _Tadaima_ Misaki."

" _Okaeri_ Usagi-san."

* * *

Konnichiwa! This was a request from _**Shiranai Atsune.**_ I hope you like how it turned out! Please tell me what you think! Arigato!


End file.
